The Lost Tapes
Title: The Lost Tapes Artist: Jon Anderson Type: Studio/Live Released: 2006 Recorded: 1986, 1980, 2005, 2006, 1990 Length: Label: Voiceprint Producer: Daniel Earshaw & Jon Anderson The Lost Tapes, sort of an official bootleg collection, came with 7 albums: Albums 1 (Interview) and 20 (Binaural In Boston) are exclusive to the box set, but the other albums will be released separately in due course. It takes a similar form to Voiceprint's Treasure Chest for Rick Wakeman, but the difference here is that the box comes with room for 20 albums in all and there will be subsequent standalone releases in the same series. Album 1: Interview * Jon Anderson, interviewed by Jon Kirkman. * Recorded in Manchester, 29th October, 2006 * Mastered By Dallas Simpson Track Listing # Interview (40:40) Album 2: The Mother's Day Concert * Recorded At Martin Brothers Winery, Paso Robles, 12 May 1996 * Project Co-ordinator: Daniel Earnshaw * Executive Producer: Rob Ayling * Artwork: Mark Wilkinson * Mastered By Mike Pietrini * Photos By Roxi Cook Track Listing # Intro (1:31) # I'll Find My Way Home (5:47) # Wonderous Stories (3:47) # Charlie Brown Theme (1:47) # Children Of Light (3:53) # Time And A Word/Soon (4:37) # Owner Of A Lonely Heart (7:50) # Longwalker Speaks (6:52) # Change We Must (9:08) # Time Has Come (4:07) # One More Time (7:16) # And You And I (6:48) # State Of Independence (6:02) # The Revealing Science Of God (Intro) (1:37) # I've Seen All Good People (6:49) Album 3: Searching For The Songs * Project Co-ordinator: Daniel Earnshaw * Executive Producer: Rob Ayling * Artwork: Mark Wilkinson * Mastered By Mike Pietrini * Photo By Redferns Track Listing # Take Take My Love (4:36) # So Can It Be (3:48) # The Meaning Of Your Love (3:03) # Just Say We're Children (3:24) # I Love You (3:59) # Jessica (2:24) # All I Want Is You (4:33) # Hurry Home (4:54) # Strawberry Wine (3:59) # Punta Del Este (3:09) # I Can't Believe (4:23) # Strawberry Wine (Instrumental) (3:21) # Take Take My Love (Instrumental) (4:15) # Take Take My Love (A Cappella) (4:37) Album 4: Live In Sheffield 1980 * Recorded On The Song Of Seven Tour, 3 Dec 1980, Sheffield (1-26) * Project Co-ordinator: Daniel Earnshaw * Executive Producer: Rob Ayling * Artwork: Mark Wilkinson * Mastered By Mike Pietrini Track Listing Disc One # Some Are Born (4:19) # Don't Forget (Nostalgia) (4:00) # Funk Theme (1:39) # To Be Over (2:06) # Perpetual Change (1:26) # The Prophet (2:23) # Long Distance Runaround (2:41) # Wonderous Stories (3:16) # Rejoice (2:09) # I've Seen All Good People (4:19) # The Revealing Science Of God (Dance Of The Dawn) (1:27) # All Good People (Reprise) (1:07) # The Remembering (High The Memory) (1:08) # Ritual (Nous Sommes Du Soleil) (4:37) # Far Away In Baagad (3:22) # I Hear You Now (4:49) # One More Time (5:59) # Everyday (4:04) # Hear It (2:53) # Take Your Time (3:50) # Song Of Seven (11:40) Disc Two # Petrushka (11:15) # Tour Song/Introductions (3:35) # Heart Of The Matter (4:21) # Band Jam (2:02) # All Good People (3:00) # For You For Me (5:41) # Some Are Born (5:06) # Don't Forget (Nostalgia) (3:09) # Everybody Loves You (4:22) # To Be Over (2:13) # Perpetual Change (1:28) # The Prophet (2:15) # Long Distance Runaround (2:56) # Wonderous Stories (2:50) # Rejoice (1:56) # I've Seen All Good People (4:16) # The Revealing Science Of God (Dance Of The Dawn) (1:23) # All Good People (Reprise) (1:08) # The Remembering (High The Memory) (0:44) # Ritual (Nous Sommes Du Soleil) (2:04) Album 5: Watching The Flags That Fly * Project Co-ordinator: Daniel Earnshaw * Executive Producer: Rob Ayling * Artwork: Mark Wilkinson * Mastered By Mike Pietrini Track Listing # Hold You In My Arms (7:38) # Take The Water To The Mountain (4:40) # After The Storm (4:07) # Watching The Flags That Fly (6:03) # Touch Me Heaven (3:30) # We Make Believe (4:55) # To The Stars (3:23) # Instrumental 1 (2:32) # Is It Love (5:59) # Axis Of Love (4:35) # Instrumental 2 (2:39) # Santa Barbara (5:43) # Tall Buildings (5:34) # Looking For The Words (5:38) # Try It Again (1:45) Album 6: The Lost Tapes Of Opio Track Listing # Release (27:24) # Homage To Sun Ra (9:36) # Miraval (8:21) # Eireland (7:40) # Opio Symphony (8:55) ## The Heralding ## Spring Dance Eternal ## Earth Awakening # Longwalker Speaks (17:36) Album 7: From Me To You * Released on September 22, 2008 Track Listing # Songbirding (18:18) # Birdsonging (11:14) # Singsonging (11:28) Album 20: Binaural In Boston * Recorded In Boston, 6 November 2005 * Mastered By Mike Pietrini * Photography By Edward Ajaj Track Listing # Harmony (2:43) # Long Distance Runaround (2:01) # Father Sky (4:56) # Yours Is No Disgrace (4:35) # Richard (6:12) # You Lift Me Up (3:52) # I'll Find My Way Home (3:57) # This Is (The Buddha Song) (6:47) # Piano Medley (7:49) # Show Me (3:27) # Owner Of A Lonely Heart (3:45) # White Buffalo (4:41) # And You And I (2:35) # Soon (5:11) # Your Move (4:18) # O'er (1:17) Category:Jon Anderson Albums